idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Hero Bowl 2/Transcript
Light turns on and Emmet Woke Up *'Floating Robot:' Arise, Warrior the battle is about to begin. *'Emmet:' What battle? who's there? see his naked body *'Emmet:' What the! Where are my clothes?? light open, reveal his clothes *'Emmet:' Oh there they are! wait a sec where did you get that? *'Floating Robot:'Put on your uniform and enter the Arena. *'Emmet:' Uh Ok [ The Robot and Emmet goes into the corridor.] slowly walk in the corridor. In the wall there graffiti of several Heroes. *'Emmet: '''This place look Strange. door open in front of Him, lead him into an giant arena *'Emmet: Oh My G-O-S-H camera show us the giant arena with a giant crowd acclaiming to him. Then, another door open next to him. Woody enter the arena *'Woody: '''This arena ain't big enough For the two of us. Dash enter the arena *'Rainbow dash: This Place Is Huge. Heroes enter the arena include: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Rick (Rick and Morty), Harry Potter, MegaMan and Ash Ketchum, enter the arena, But because the fact she's a vampire, she Immediatly burn to death annoying orange gang also enter the arena, Midget Apple came on the Small Door *'Little Apple: '(Groans) It's Just bloody... disrespectful! *'Twilight Sparkle: '''Hey Where are We? Who took Us Here? *'Woody: Looks like we Not In Bonnie's House Anymore. *'Edd (EddsWorld): '''Are we Back in the War or in and Different world? *'Slinky Dog: 'Perhaps we're over the rainbow. *'Steven Universe: 'I have so many QUESTIONS!! *'Giant Floating Robot: 'You are all here for one purpose: To decide, once and for all which of you is the ultimate hero. the battle begins... Now such as:Tom Mario Pac-man Rayman Link Toon Link Luke skywalker Bomberman Cuphead The crystal gems Little Mac Buzz Lightyear EVE and Shovel Knight, prepare their weapons *'Giant Floating Robot: FIGHT! (TTG) Starfire (TTG) Beast Boy (TTG) Cyborg (TTG) And Raven (TTG) run into the battle. (Cartoon form) Puppycorn Dr.Fox Hawkodile And Richard run into the battle. fight Link ketchum fight nate adams fight Finn The Human Incredible fight Garnet fight Mr Worry Until Leonidas Kicked Him in the Grind *'Leonidas:'THIS ISN'T SPARTA!!! potter took out his wand Until he got bonk on the head by Gandalf's staff *'Harry Potter:' Execto...! *'Gandalf:'The Unexpected. *'John McClane': Just my luck the wrong planet at the wrong time. mcClane fires his Gun at Neo he stop the bullets as Quicksliver taped the bullets that cause the to go different ways. The flash arrival and gives Quicksliver a wedgie bullets hit DJ (Total Drama) Leafy Firey Coiny Coach Z Mr Cool Mr topsy Turvy Glover Bubs Falcon War Machine and Mystique disguised As Starlight Glimmer Starlight Glimmer/Mystique: Quicksliver back You Idiot! *Ant-man:i'm coming, Scarlet! Just give me Twelve days to get there. Gets crushed By Johnny Rico *Johnny Rico: i hate bugs. Rico Gets crushed By Hulk *Hulk: Puny Human Gets crushed By Optimus Prime *Optimus Prime: Autobots roll out! Prime Gets crushed By Dr Manhattan